This invention relates to portable, electrically powered dispensers for pumpable material such as lubricant, and more particularly to a hand-held electrically powered grease gun.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,085 and 2,928,574 showing hand-held electrically powered grease guns wherein a motor is powered by an external power supply. This invention is especially concerned with a hand-held battery-powered grease gun, the batteries being contained for use of the gun independently of any external power supply.